Arte con sabor a dulce
by SoulLinker
Summary: Gekokujou.\Tabla de Helados\. En un día de inhumano calor, los Vongola visitan la piscina pública. Tsuna tendrá una inesperada distracción a causa de un italiano en bañador. -Tsuna/Gokudera-.
1. Piña

**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Título: **_El contraste del placer._**  
Para**: Fandom Insano. /YEYUNATABLAOFICIAL.**  
Tabla: **Helados.  
**Prompt**: #14 - Piña. **  
Palabras: **580.**  
Claim**: Trío _MukuFranChrome_. Se lee confunso, pero más confuso para mí usar los numeritos, AÚN no me aprendo los de Mukuro y Chrome 8DU.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del Arco del Futuro, y ubicado en la misma. Insinuaciones de lime.

**Para el Gekokujou :).  
**

**

* * *

**

Desde que tuvo la oportunidad cuando era infante, a Fran le encantaban los helados. La primera vez que comió uno, al menos diez años había pasado de aquello, Chrome le había comprado una paleta en una calurosa tarde de verano mientras le enseñaba la ciudad. Para él fue un chiste interno su sabor: Piña, desde ese momento su favorito y siempre que tuvo la oportunidad viviendo en Kokuyo le pedía a la joven que le comprase uno.

Y tenía sus variantes según la gelatería en la que comprara; en una esquina hacían uno muy aireado y dulce sin llegar a empalagoso y un poco más allá servían copas con una preparación más ácida y compacta. Realmente un dueto que Fran debía archivar en su memoria gustativa, de una forma u otra.

Durante el tiempo que le entrenó, Mukuro intuía el _por qué_ de sus elecciones para el gélido postre, incluso una vez se lo preguntó directamente dentro de su cabeza, pero el muchachito le ignoró completamente.

"_Realmente te divierte esto, ¿no?"_

—Por supuesto, Maestro.

Y Mukuro supo que seguir insistiendo sólo le haría gastar su tiempo, y sólo para molestarlo Fran le dio la razón.

El joven aprendiz creció y durante su tiempo con el Grupo Desequilibrado, como le gustaba llamar a los Varia, no tuvo oportunidades de continuar con su placentero hábito. No era como si los sirvientes tuviesen la oportunidad de servirles postres sin terminar volando por una ventana (y entonces Fran se enteró, el primer día, que Xanxus odia los dulces).

Pero no todo ese tiempo fue perdido, a veces meditaba de lo realmente pervertidos que eran los helados, y eso ayudó a querer aún más ese apetitoso manjar.

Hasta que sus días como reemplazo de Viper terminaron y se vio en calidad de regresar a Japón junto al grupo Kokuyo, liderados nuevamente por Mukuro. Fran sabía que su maestro le penetraba con la mirada en su nuca, como si allí encontrara la duda a su pregunta.

Y ciertamente, lo era. Sólo que días más tarde (por fin) la encontraría. Cuando en un momento de descuido dejó que su intrépido alumno invitase a Chrome a la misma gelatería de su primera vez (que aún estaba viva y se había hecho más grande) en un gesto de devolverle el favor. Ella pidió una copa de fresa y él una doble de piña, _porque así era más divertido. _

El copo aireado se sentía como las veces que tomaba a Chrome por sorpresa en una esquina de la base para robarle un beso rápido y suave, y siempre la chica terminaba balbuceando sonrojada, pero tampoco se lo reprochaba, por que él era _así_. Como el helado era preparado con cuidado, él también planeaba sus movimientos a espaldas de Ken y del ilusionista para que no tuvieran -más- razones de verlo muerto.

En cambio el ácido bajaba por su garganta a igual que lo hacían las manos de su maestro cuando estaban solos, abriéndose paso entre su camisa hasta su vientre, momento en que siempre debía arrinconarlo contra una pared para hacerle el juego más divertido._ Oh, sí~_ casi podía sentir esa porción de helado en su boca invadir su espacio como lo hacía Mukuro.

Y en ningún momento de esa salida reprimió sus pensamientos.

"_Eres un estudiante pervertido, Fran."_ escucharon ambos en sus cabezas, mas ninguno se sobresaltó, estaban acostumbrados. Y el aludido _casi_ esboza una leve sonrisa.

—Aprendí del mejor, Maestro. Debería sentirse orgulloso.

"_Maldito mocoso". _

_

* * *

_

_¿reviews? :3. __  
_


	2. Crema de Cielo

**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Título: **_Un nombre, diferentes sabores._**  
Para**: Fandom Insano. **  
Tabla: **Helados.  
**Prompt**: #19 - Crema de Cielo. **  
Palabras: **1.081**  
Claim**: Gokudera/Tsuna/Gokudera.  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna (¡Milagro!).

**Notas**: Como se darán cuenta, esta tabla es de caracter multipairing, y el sumary irá cambiando según la viñeta que suba. Este es el turno para mi OTP 3 YAY!.

**Para el Gekokujou :).**

**

* * *

**

Tras despedirse de su Jefe frente a la residencia Sawada, Gokudera continuó su camino con un entusiasmo particular, con dirección al barrio comercial de Namimori. Ese era _su_ día de la semana, y nada le impediría llegar a su tienda preferida para comprar la tan codiciada revista semanal entre los jóvenes.

Mayor su fue su sorpresa al encontrar una multitud de tamaño considerable aglomerándose en torno a la tienda contigua de la comiquería a la que se dirigía. Hayato frunció levemente el ceño; esas señoras estaban obstruyendo la entrada, _su_ entrada. De inmediato reconoció la heladería nueva que se había instalado allí unas semanas antes, era buena, debía admitirlo, pero no como para revolucionar a los compradores de esa forma.

Al intentar abrirse paso entre la multitud, un letrero de vivos colores anunciaba la razón de tanto alboroto: Ese era el estreno del nuevo sabor a _Crema de Cielo_, con oferta de precio.

En cualquier otra ocasión habría volado al montón de fanáticos con sus dinamitas, abrir el paso con rostro de _"Te mueves o te dejo un cartucho en zonas poco felices"_ y al fin obtener su preciada revista.

Mas no fue así. O _casi_. Porque sí caminó amenazante con su mejor cara de ogro con dolor de muelas, haciendo efecto de inmediato en los compradores quienes se apartaron rápidamente, se acercó hasta el mostrador y pidió un cono de la promoción. Su revista podría esperar, no temía que algún otro fanático se llevase el último ejemplar (tenía amenazado al dueño, sólo con fines prácticos).

Había algo con ese nombre que le obligaba a comprarlo, pero no sabía la razón. O no quería indagar mucho en ella.

La atención fue rápida, y eso calmó sus ánimos, retirándose de la heladería a pasos calmos y observando con curiosidad el inofensivo copo de crema celeste. Se veía raro, por lo que debía saber raro; y no se equivocó. Era muy suave y azucarado, pero no tenía un sabor en concreto, es más, hasta podía afirmar que _no tenía sabor_.

Suspiró resignado, podía amar Japón, pero nada cambiaría los fabulosos _gelatos_ de su tierra natal. Tampoco fue capaz de tirar esa bomba de azúcar a la basura, porque se recordó el motivo por el que había gastado dinero en _eso_.

Con pasos lentos se alejó de la multitud que atacaba al barrio comercial, yéndose a una zona poco concurrida cerca de un parque, siempre cuidando que la mezcla celeste no se derritiera, que de alguna forma le recordaba al dueño de su razón.

Rápidamente dejó esa línea de pensamientos, sintiéndose vulnerable, ¿qué clase de Guardián es uno débil? Gruñó ante tal pregunta, devorando el inocente copo de Cielo. Se quedó estático unos segundos ante la caníbal luz que lo golpeó: Él compró la golosina porque le recordó al Décimo, y él literalmente se estaba devorando el cono de helado.

Oh, Dios… las imágenes mentales que lo golpeaban.

Ese fue el primer día que el dueño de la comiquería vio entrar a Gokudera Hayato más tarde de lo usual y con algodones en la nariz, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse internamente quién demonios habría golpeado al temible muchacho.

~o~

El italiano había tomado una extraña costumbre que no le había pasado desapercibido a su entorno social: Siempre que veían al Guardián de la Tormenta en la calle, éste traía una porción de helado en su mano. Y no importaba si la temperatura no era la adecuada, no había excepción, era una extraña especie de rito para el extranjero. Lo que, obviamente, llamó la atención de su _mejor amigo_ y futuro Jefe.

Bien, esa era al menos una costumbre normal y sana. Normal para el caos al que las personas normales le llaman vida. Pero su intuición le decía que había _algo más_ allí.

—No puede ser malo, tal vez así deja ese hábito del cigarrillo. —se auto convenció, dirigiéndose a su tutor en la privacidad de su alcoba. — ¿Verdad, Reborn?

El Arcobaleno, quien estaba mirando hacia afuera, sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Claro, idiota.

Porque él sabía qué rondaba exactamente por la cabeza de Gokudera en esos días, tampoco se necesitaba ser adivino ara saberlo. Bastaba ver los disimulados sonrojos del Guardián cuando sin querer su mano rozaba con la de Tsuna, o cómo lo miraba cuando creía que nadie se fijaba en él.

Eso sería divertido. Ocultó sus ojos en la sombra de su gorro, haciendo más pronunciada su sonrisa; allí lo verdaderamente entretenido sería ver la reacción de Tsuna.

—Idiota, —le llamó sin mirarlo, —ese es un sabor muy común en Italia, ¿sabes como se llama?

~o~

El día siguiente era sábado. Aprovechando su tiempo libre, y en un intento de evitar que su familia notara las gigantes ojeras que descansaban bajo sus ojos, se ofreció voluntario para ir a comprar los alimentos de la merienda. Por supuesto su madre quedó más que encantada por lo caballero que era su hijo.

En una esquina, Reborn estuvo tentado en soltar un comentario traumante para el muchacho. Él fue el único testigo de la ardua noche que pasó su alumno.

Las segundas intenciones de Tsuna era encontrarse con Gokudera. Sacando valor de la nada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, comenzó a recorrer sin rumbo las calles en busca de una cabellera plateada. Mas no lo encontraba.

Le divisó lejos, camino hacia las vacías avenidas de Namimori, sin perder tiempo corrió hasta él, y cuando se aseguró que no había alguien cerca le llamó.

—¡Gokudera-kun!

Él se volteó de inmediato, con la sorpresa bailando en sus ojos. Y obviamente, con un casi acabado helado celeste en su mano derecha —D-Décimo.

Fue la intensidad de la mirada chocolate que le desarmó por completo, de paso casi asustándolo ¿habría ocurrido alg-?

Unas manos pequeñas que se cerraron en torno a su camina le cortaron las palabras; y fueron unos tímidos labios sobre los suyos lo que acabaron con cualquier línea de razonamiento en su cabeza.

Dejó caer el helado, atrayendo hacia sí la cintura del castaño y profundizando el beso no sin soltar suspiros de gozo. Al diablo con la lógica, el sabor que poseía el Décimo era más allá de lo que alguna vez creyó, y el momento valía la pena. Las manos del castaño se relajaron, dándose paso hacia la cabellera de plata que invitaba a enredar sus dedos allí, y ninguno parecía dispuesto a poner el fin.

Gokudera sabía que la Crema de Cielo era imperfecta, porque para él en ese momento perfección tenía otro nombre.

* * *

Los comentarios son bienvenidos :).

Como comentario extra, debo decir que en mi vida he probado la Crema de Cielo, me guié en este escrito por la opinión de una amiga (aka, Leeran), así que si tienen quejas, con ella por favor 8D *huye de los cocos*.


	3. Bombones Rellenos

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, ni una mínima parte de ellos. Todo es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Para**: Fandom Insano y 10pairings.**  
Título: **_El azúcar lo cura todo_**.  
Pairing**: TYL!Lambo/TYL!Dino  
**Tabla**: Helados.  
**Prompt**: #29 - Bombones Rellenos.  
**Palabras**: 1.005  
**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, sigue siendo TYL pero... Dino es un perv. Con eso digo todo (?). ¿OoC?  
**Beta**: _Leeran_. (Y me pregunto cómo sigue viva... */pat a ella*)

**Notas**: Adivinen quién mató dos pájaros de un tiro *smirk*. Yep, una sola viñeta en respuesta a dos retos, y me quedan sólo cuatro parejas para Lambo *señal de victoria*.

**Para el Gekokujou :).**

* * *

Lambo pateó el suelo en ademán de aburrimiento, con un cómico mohín dibujado en su rostro mientras'paseaba' distraídamente por la preciosa ciudad italiana. Ese día se suponía que iba a ser _bueno_, pero no. Todo mal, todo mal. No sólo se perdió el desayuno por culpa de un desgaste de baterías en su despertador, si no que también sus _hermanos mayores_ no le habían avisado de una reunión en los Cuarteles Generales de los Vongola para esa tarde.

Si él ya no era un crío, maldición. También poseía derecho a informarse de los acontecimientos que concernían a la Familia, por muy triviales que fuese. Mas, Tsuna le insistió en que no era algo para preocuparse, que sólo ocupara su día en relajarse.

Entonces, frustrado, buscó distraerse.

Cuando fue en busca de I-Pin para calmar su temperamento en una agradable tarde con la muchacha, ésta había sido secuestrada por dos féminas muy conocidas para ir al centro comercial en busca de moda italiana. Simplemente perfecto.

Y entre eso, también se pasó la hora de almuerzo —sólo por idiota malhumorado—. Frustrado decidió ir sólo a dar una vuelta por las calles de su tierra natal, y allí estaba; vagando por las turísticas calles de Milán, atiborradas de suculentos _ristorantes_ y gelaterías que cautivaban la vista.

Atraído por los postres —sus favoritos—, apresuró el camino con renovados ánimos, con estómago lleno siempre se podía mejorar. Al llegar a la primera vitrina, como un niño pequeño se pegó al vidrio, sonriendo pecadoramente.

¡Esos eran bombones rellenos! _Siglos_ habían pasado desde la última vez que comió unos como los de su casa. Blanditos y con mucho sabor a chocolate, se le hacía agua la boca con sólo mirarlos en vitrina. Quizá también se apoderaba de unos suculentos tiramisú y bolos de gelato a la frambuesa, y-y… él amaba los dulces, todos ellos.

Bueno, quizá aún era un poquito infantil. Pero, ¿quién se resiste al azúcar cuando se necesita subir los ánimos?

Esa era una idea sumamente bue-… Palideció de un momento a otro, tocándose los bolsillos de su pantalón, cada vez con más miedo. Un tono azulado le cubrió el rostro para entonces; no, no salió semidesnudo a la calle, si no que… ¡había dejado su monedero en su dormitorio! Y la Mansión Vongola no quedaba exactamente cerca del barrio en el que se encontraba. Argh, para ese entonces el hambre ya se le habría pasado.

Doblemente frustrado —y hambriento—, siguió con su curso entre ese gentío que lo rodeaba. Maldita sea su suerte, se preguntó vagamente si ese no era el tan famoso martes trece.

Y por un momento calculó cuánto le darían por su anillo Vongola. Aunque era una idea realmente estúpida, y si le llegaba a pasar algo a esa alhaja más de uno disfrutaría matándolo lentamente.

Se reprimió mentalmente cualquier pregunta cliché de _'¿Acaso podría ir peor?'_. Porque alguien allá arriba le enviaría las peores vibras para que ese ritmo continuase.

Como ocurrió a los dos segundos.

—Oh, pero si esto es una coincidencia —escuchó a su espalda—. ¡Lambo, hola!

Demonios, conocía esa voz _muy_ bien. Tenso, se dio media vuelta y efectivamente allí estaba el señorito rubio de sonrisa para rodar un comercial de pasta dental, con varios de sus subordinados con él. No es que Dino le cayese mal ni nada de eso, ¡pero…! No estaba de ánimos, era todo. Le contestó el saludo con cara de haber mascado un ajo. Irónico, la verdad.

—Tú. — Señaló desganado, recién fijándose en el paquete que el Cavallone traía entre las pier- manos.

De acuerdo, ese fue un desliz. A cualquiera le pasa, se convenció con un leve rosa en las mejillas. Por eso odiaba tanto cuando se encontraba con el rubio, sea donde sea. Y él parecía no darse cuenta de la atracción que provocaba a su alrededor. _Si es tan torpe_, pensó.

Y su estómago gruñó más al enfocar sus ojos en el pote con el logo de la gelatería a que la que había pasado anteriormente. ¡Esos eran los bombones relleno que **él** quería comprar! Secretamente Lambo intentó hacer realidad lo que había visto en una película: estrangular a las personas con el pensamiento.

El mayor rió divertido por su reacción, —No te pongas amargado, ¿Tsuna te volvió a dejar afuera?

Ponle ají a la herida.

—No es de tu incum-

Se tensó –más- cuando el otro le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Y la sonrisa de Dino se suavizó, —Sabes que él lo hace sin malas intenciones, Lambo.

—Meh. ¿Y tú qué haces por acá? — Él quería que el mayor se alejara, pero no pudo evitar cortar la comunicación. El Cavallone sonrió.

—Tiempo libre, después le haré una visita a Tsuna de manera informal.

_Por supuesto, pero él vive con tiempo libre, a pesar de ser jefe de una Familia, _pensó el moreno.

—Entiendo, pero ¿podrías soltarme? —Le miró con cara neutral.

Obviamente, el otro no le hizo caso. Sino que no sólo le acercó más hacia su cuerpo, también su mano cayó 'inocentemente' en su cintura, Lambo sintió los pelitos de su nuca erizarse al tacto.

—Antes de ir con Tsuna, ¿te parece si comemos _algo_? No me he alimentado en todo el día…—sugirió sonriente, y un gruñido en el estómago ajeno se hizo oír en el ambiente. Lambo se ruborizó de la vergüenza. — ¿Bombones rellenos? Son de chocolate —le ofreció.

De verdad que su barriga le pedía alimento, pero su orgullo era otro asunto más delicado. El guardián del rayo gruñó en negativa.

—No me gustan, gracias.

Y que por supuesto, era una gran farsa.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Lambo —se rió animadamente del menor—. Aún así, tengo más alternativa para hacer que te gusten…—sonrió de medio lado, y esa era una sugerencia demasiado abierta. El joven Bovino sintió su rostro encender.

¿Por qué absolutamente todos los movimientos de Dino debían tener segundas intenciones?

_Maldito pedófilo_, pensó.

Aunque tampoco se negó a la invitación. Porque él estaba realmente hambriento.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_

Oh, sí. Dino es uno de los grandes pedófilos de esta serie xD, pero es tan amoooour x3.


	4. Café

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertece, man. Nada de mis fandoms es de mi autoría, todo sería tan lindo si al menos una Death Note cayera en mis manos *acaricia al pobre fandom* :).

**Título: **_Brisa de Tormenta bajo el Sol__._**  
Para**: Fandom Insano. **  
Tabla: **Helados.  
**Prompt**: #21 - Café. **  
Palabras: **287.**  
Claim**: Adult!Version de "Fon/Reborn".  
**Advertencias**: Basado en el flashback de los Arcobaleno que nos dio el anime, pre-maldición (?).

**Notas**: Supongo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano (?), el primer drabble para esta tabla, porque siento que vendrán otros igual de cortitos.

* * *

. . .

Reborn es distante, orgulloso, imponente. Fon es sereno, equilibrado, pacífico. Uno el fuerte Sol brillante, siempre pendiente de analizar antes de dar el primer paso, y el otro la pasiva Tormenta, la aparente calma que le devuelve la mirada al otro lado de la habitación. El italiano es quien hace el primer movimiento, dejando vacía su taza de café (expresso, su favorito) antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Ese mar de calma se agita bravo dentro del oriental, y el único que se percata antes de salir es Reborn, siempre Reborn. Y él sigue en su lugar bebiendo de su propio recipiente de porcelana, amarrándose con cuerdas invisibles a su lugar tras sentirse levemente vacío sin la abrasadora mirada de su compañero sobre él.

Es Luce quien le sorprende sonriéndole de forma maternal, y con la misma calidez le dice _"Fon-san, acabo de hacer el postre ¿sería tan amable de llevarle su porción a Reborn-san?", _él se sorprende sin dejarlo ver (sonríe, siempre sonríe), Luce le da la excusa perfecta para dejar que el viento siga su curso natural y dejar, por una vez, que lo atrapen.

Y a Fon se le hace fácil sonreír, antes de levantarse y dar una leve reverencia a la mujer, al abrir la puerta de la lejana habitación y, como no, al sentir como los dedos de Reborn se enredan en su cabello, soltándolo de su trenza, y sonríe dejando caer el frío recipiente a sus pies mientas la lengua ajena se encuentra con la suya, en pausa, sensual. Ninguno de los dos tiene prisa, y a ninguno le importa que el frío café se derrita bajo sus pies, porque se pueden tomar, literalmente, toda la vida si así lo quieren.

. . .

* * *

Y bueno, uno tiende a ser autoexigente con sus escritos, así que este no es de mi completo agrado, siento que quedó raro, coff.

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? :)


	5. Sambayón

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, esto ha sido producido sin ánimo de lucro.

**Para**: _reto_diario, 10pairings y fandom_insano_.  
**Título**: _Exremos afectos. _  
**Claim**: TYL!Ryohei/TYL!Lambo  
**Prompt**: #023- Sambayón.  
**Palabras**: 667.  
**Advertencias**: Slash (siendo KHR! ni cuenta como advertencia...), Ubicado en la Saga del Futuro, meses después de la derrota de Byakuran. SOSEDAD EXTREMA. Las escenas pasan demasiado rápido para mi gusto u_u.

* * *

. . .

La primera vez que Ryohei intentó hacer reír a Lambo fue un completo fracaso. Lo mismo con la segunda y tercera vez, logrando que el pequeño Bovino –dentro de su pequeña mente infantil- relacionara al Guardián del Sol con un monstruo brillante asusta niños. Por eso, cada vez que el extremo muchacho llegaba a la casa de Tsuna como un huracán, Lambo corría a esconderse, y cuando no lo lograba dibujaba en su rostro sonrisas enormes y forzadas, temiendo que Ryohei intentara 'mimarlo' de nuevo. O peor: comérselo.

Que equivocado había estado el pequeño Guardián.

La verdad es que Sasawaga le tenía especial cariño al pequeño moreno, sintiéndose un hermano mayor cuando solía estar con él. Y más aún cuando en él caía la responsabilidad de protegerle cuando el peligro se cernía sobre ellos. Con el paso de los años ambos habían crecido, especialmente el joven Lambo, y por supuesto él también.

Y ese afecto seguía siendo sólo eso, cariño, se decía el portador del anillo del Sol cuando observaba al Lambo adolescente de lejos.

Por esos días su compañero ya no le sonreía forzadamente ni solía esconderse en los rincones por él, el propio Lambo ese día era quien le apoyaba en sus _'ideas extremas' _con una sonrisa de lado a lado (propio de un jovencito) en una tarde de verano, cuando una verde Italia incitaba a disfrutar del aire libre. Especialmente si de por medio habían motos nuevas y al otro lado de la ciudad una pista nueva que gritaba por ser estrenada, y por supuesto que el boxeador no se negó a la invitación.

Sólo que ese momento de diversión se vio estropeado cuando al mayor se le ocurrió acelerar demasiado, estrellando el pobre vehiculo en un árbol. Él salió ileso, pero la moto era otra historia. Lambo se palmeó la frente, comprobando que allí realmente el mayor era él y no su compañero.

Entonces se vieron obligados a cambiar el panorama, y allí se encontraban, arriba de un cerro poco transcurrido con una grandiosa vista.

—Oye, ¿te dormiste?

Ryohei apartó la vista de la grandiosa panorámica que tenía frente a sí, a su lado Lambo estaba semi-recostado en su hombro, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sonriendo bobamente, demasiado cerca de él, además podía jurar que el muchacho se reía levemente por… nada. Ignorando tal hecho (o tratando de) le propinó leves palmaditas en las mejillas al muchacho, sólo logrando que se riera más.

El Guardián del Sol observó hacia atrás, donde unos potes de sambayón yacían en el suelo y más allá estaba una botella de vidrio.

Tal vez…

…No había sido buena idea mezclar el helado con la grappa. El regaño extremo que le daría Tsuna al verlos regresar (o mejor dicho "el colapso extremo") no sería menor. Pero, ¡Lambo le había dicho que, a diferencia de Hibari, él sí tenía resistencia al alcohol!

Esa era la _segunda_ vez que le pasaba con uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Lambo! —Exclamó Sasagawa, zamarreándolo—, es hora de volver.

Nada, el joven parecía en estar en otro mundo. Y el movimiento sólo había logrado se que, prácticamente, Lambo se le arrimara, sin ser conciente de lo que hacía (a diferencia de Ryohei, quien sí estaba pendiente de aquello).

Aquella era una situación extremadamente incómoda. El hombre usó una de sus últimas tácticas: gritarle al oído.

—¡DESPIERTA, AL EXTREMO!

Tal fue el shock y la pseudo sordera provocada en el menor, que Lambo saltó varios metros más allá totalmente aturdido (y de paso, volviendo a ser el joven encantadoramente lúcido).

—¡Tú me quieres matar, no, peor: me quieres dejar sordo!

Ryohei se ríe, al menos se había quitado a ese jovencito de encima. Ese día resultó mejor de lo que esperaba (aún con una moto menos).

Sólo les quedaba esperar que a ambos se les fuera el alcohol del cuerpo para volver a la Mansión.

(Tarde se daría cuenta que de vuelta debería compartir vehículo con Lambo, y eso significaba apretar su cuerpo con él).

Detalles.

* * *

Yep, no se puede pasar tanto tiempo aliado de un 'Señorito eWe' (Dino) y de una bola de pedófilos empedernidos (Varia) sin que se peguen sus manías :D.

¿Reviews? :3


	6. Vainilla

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera, principalmente.**  
Prompt: **10. Vainilla.**  
Advertencias**: Shonen ai (insisto: advertirlo siendo KHR!...). Tsuna traumado, lo normal, gente.  
**Notas**: Este lo escribí hoy medio muriéndome de calor. Y sí, otro 2759 para esta tabla.

* * *

Tsuna no recordaba un verano tan caluroso como aquel, apenas podía tener un orden de pensamientos coherentes debido a la alta sensación térmica. Tan insano era el calor que Reborn no lo había sometido a un arduo entrenamiento ese día, aunque sin falta le había avisado en la mañana que se preparara para el día siguiente.

Sacudió su cabeza, pensar en la posible tortura espartana que le esperaba sólo le fatigaba más. Al menos habían tenido una buena idea en conjunto de asistir a la piscina pública, aunque esta estuviera llena.

—Tsuna, toma.

Frente a él apareció una suculenta copa de vainilla para apalear la temperatura. Sus ojos se iluminaron y ávidamente sus manos se hicieron con el postre.

—Muchas grac-—agradeció, atragantándose a mitad de la oración por distinguir a la persona al frente suyo— ¡Bianchi!

Miró rápidamente el postre. No parecía envenenado. Incrédulo, desvió la mirada hacia la joven que se alejaba usando un estupendo bikini. Bianchi le había llevado un helado y no estaba envenenado.

—Es el calor, entorpece a las personas —explicó Reborn a su lado bajo una sombra de quitasol—, las habilidades de Bianchi igual se ven afectadas.

El joven se alivió. Pues bien, si no había peligro sólo le quedaba relajarse y disfrutar ese día libre junto a su familia. Sonrió al escuchar como en la piscina Yamamoto entretenía a los pequeños Lambo e I-pin con una pelota, Bianchi descansaba a la sombra en un lado, ganándose la mirada de varios individuos del género masculino.

También lograba alcanzar a escuchar a Ryohei insistirle a Fuuta que los guantes de boxeo le servían para nadar y entrenar a la vez, empedernido a que el chico tomara un camino de luchador.

Y… Sawada exploró con la mirada el lugar. Le faltaba alguien.

—¡Décimo!

No pudo evitar dar un salto al escuchar ese conocido saludo a su espalda. Ahí venía Gokudera-kun. Sonrió levemente, dándose la vuelta para saludarlo.

Expresión que se le quedó congelada en el rostro.

En efecto era su autoproclamada Mano Derecha, sólo que a Tsuna le sorprendió _levemente_ su aspecto. El bañador que llevaba el italiano le quedaba bastante bien, y sólo un collar de calavera colgaba de su cuello. A juzgar por sus cabellos apegados al rostro, además de las gotas de agua que le resbalaban por el cuerpo, acababa de salir de la piscina.

El futuro Décimo Jefe se sintió atontado. Más de lo normal, especialmente si aquel era su mejor amigo, el que siempre estaba con él.

Pestañeó, sus mejillas tornándose más coloridas de lo que ya estaban por la temperatura. Honestamente, Tsuna se preguntó como es que Gokudera no tenía un harem a su lado abanicándolo con hojas de palmera.

—Tsuna, _se te derrite el helado_.

Reborn maliciosamente interrumpió su vista, alertándolo de que efectivamente el postre se le hacía agua.

Gokudera se sentó a su lado, y al castaño no le importó que pasara a salpicarlo con gotas heladas en el rostro (ardiente a causa del calor, anotó mentalmente), estirándose a su lado para hacerle fresca compañía. Le preguntó cómo lo estaba pasando ese día, respondiéndole con un "_Excelente_" inmediato.

Tsuna miró su postre, y luego a su Mano Derecha que disfrutaba del momento, y luego al postre.

De pronto, sus ganas de devorárselo se habían esfumado.

Hablaba del helado, claro está. Aunque se tranquilizó al recordar las palabras de su tutor.

"_Es el calor, entorpece a las personas_".

—Tu caso está más allá de eso, Tsuna —Reborn le rompió esa burbuja de alivio en él como si leyera su mente—. Recién se te está quitando lo cegatón y siempre has sido torpe.

—Ack! ¡Reborn!

—Yo nada más digo la verdad, idiota.

—¿Pasa algo, Décimo?

—N-No, Gokduera-kun, está todo bien.

—Estás madurando, Tsuna.

—¿Debo…?

—… ¿Lanzarte ahora que le pusiste el ojo? Te estarías apresurando. Pero sí.

—Ack! ¡REBORN! Eso no-

—Y por eso eres un idiota reprimido.

—¡REBORN!

—¡Décimo!

—¡G-Gokudera-kun! Estás cerca.

—Lo siento, Décimo. Olvidé el calor.

—…Descuida.

* * *

_El final. Lo sé. Esa parte la hice más como "Bonus" en sí. Me divertí hacerlo._


End file.
